Scorpion
Hanzo Hasashi was once a member of the Japanese Shirai Ryu ninja clan.Hanzo was Given the name Scorpion for his blindingly fast and deadly fighting skill, his life was blessed with glorious kombat in the name of his Grand Master. But when he, his family and his clan were brutally exterminated by Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei, Scorpion's existence became eternal torment. Resurrected by the malevolent necromancer Quan Chi, he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to slay Sub-Zero and avenge the murders of his kin. Two Worlds Collide Ending.png End1-1-.jpg I did some shit 2 this.jpg I want her.jpg Images.jpg Moveset Variations * Ninjustu: '''Gains unique attacks utilizing Dual Swords. * '''Hellfire: '''Gains Hell Ball, Demon Fire and Flame Aura. * '''Inferno: '''Gains the ability to summon a Demonic Minion. Special Moves * '''Spear: Sending out a rope or metal chain with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!", "COME HERE!", "GET OVER HERE, BITCH!", and "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" (In Shaolin Monks, he —albeit rarely— says profane versions of both phrases). This is Scorpion's famous signature move. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to be used as a whip-like weapon. It was originally believed that Scorpion's spear was actually a snake-like creature spawned from the palm of his hand when really it was a simple kunai, and it was thrown from his belt as seen in newer games such as Deadly Alliance and Deception (or in the case of MKvsDCU launched from a small device on the underside of his gauntlet) it is not the snake-like picture as depicted elsewhere. It is most likely based of a Chinese weapon known as the Rope Dart/Shéng biāo, which is known to be very hard to master, let alone use. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011,MKO). ** In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Flame Spear. Scorpion launches two spears at the same time, both covered in hellfire, and is armoured while launching them. It also executes slightly faster. ** In MKO, the enhanced version is called Double Spear and makes Scorpion launch two spears at the same time. However, it's not armored like in MK 2011. At the moment the spears hit the enemy, it can be enhanced once again to send a surge of flames down the length of the chains, lighting the opponent on fire and stunning them. * Demon Fire: Scorpion sends in hellfire to attack his opponent from underneath. * Helleport: Scorpion vanishes to a portal leading to the Netherrealm and reappears as it shows up behind his opponent with an uppercut. * Take Down: trips his opponent with a burning scissor kick. * Air Throw: Scorpion jumps into the air around the same time the opponent is in-air. He grabs him/her and throws him/her to the ground. Ninjustu - Exclusive Moves * Switch Spear: 'Scorpion rope of his neck and spinning with spear. ''(MKO - Ninjustu Variation) ** The enhanced version is called 'Fast Spear '''to chop in 8 times. * '''Sword Combo: '''Scorpion running the wall and jump off the air to use sword who can do. ''(MKO - Ninjustu Variation) * 'High Weapon: '''Scorpion strike with sword and jump off to taked, then smash ground. ''(MKO - Ninjustu Variation) Hellfire - Exclusive Moves * '''Flame Aura: Scorpion lights himself on fire, gaining a temporary damaging aura of flames. At close range, the initial flare will light the opponent on fire as well. (MKO - Hellfire Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Burner and lasts for a longer time while dealing increased damage. * Fire Ball: Scorpion throws a ball of hellfire at the opponent. This can be delayed. (MKO - Hellfire Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Hell Ball and is more damaging. * Hellfire: Scorpion summons the fires of Hell to burn his opponent from underneath. In MK (2011) this moves is called Demon Fire. (MKO - Hellfire Variation) ** In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Hell Fire and in MKO, it is called Hell-Ferno. In both games it has a wider area and does more damage. Inferno - Exclusive Moves * Minion Grab: Scorpion summons his minion to erupt from the floor right below the opponent, grabbing their legs to stun them. (MKO - Inferno Variation) * Minion Charge: Scorpion commands his minion to spawn behind the opponent and strike their back. (MKO - Inferno Variation) ** The enhanced version has increased damage. * Minion Drop: Scorpion commands his minion to appear in front and above his opponent to hit them with an overhead kick. (MKO - Inferno Variation) ** The enhanced version has increased damage and makes the minion knock the opponent to the ground. X-Ray Move * From Hell:'' Scorpion flies through the opponent and grabs them. Firstly, he delivers a knee to the jaw, thus breaking it and sending them into the air. Next, he fires one spear into the opponent's abdomen and the second one his opponent's skull, puncturing it. Lastly, he violently pulls back, sending his foe headfirst onto the ground, partially cracking their skull and breaking their neck. Finishing Moves Fatalities * '''Toasty!!!:'' Scorpion removes his mask, revealing a flaming skull, and he breathes fire onto his opponent, burning him/her to a crisp. * '''Split Decision: '''Scorpion unsheathes his sword and slices his opponent's torso. He then cuts his opponent's throat and delivers a powerful side-kick which sends their torso and head off their body. As the head comes falling down, he slices it vertically in half. * '''Stop Ahead: Scorpion emits a ball of flames from his hand and fires it through his opponent's chest. Afterwards, the victim's still-beating heart starts dangling from the hole and the opponent falls to their knees. Scorpion summons his sword and slices off his victim's face, exposing the brain & tongue. The opponent then falls down, making the brain slide out. * Worst Way To Die: Scorpion unleashes his spear, which impales his/her genitalia. If done on male characters, he will yank the spear right out, where his penis and testicles are torn off, whereas if done on female characters, none of that happens. The opponent then starts bleeding heavily as he/she screams before collapsing on the ground. * Who's Next!?!: 'Scorpion summons a pillar behind him and then throws his spear into his opponent's head while yelling "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!!!" (If his opponent is female such as Chun-Li, Cammy, Kitana, Sonya Blade, etc. Scorpion will instead yell "GET OVER HERE, BITCH!!!") He then pulls out his victim's head, throws it against the pillar and impales it there with a short sword. Other finishers *'Friendship #1: Scorpion Doll Sale: Scorpion whips out a Scorpion doll and text appears on the screen saying "Buy a Scorpion Doll." (MKII) *'Friendship #2: Skull-in-the-Box:' Scorpion winds up a box which makes a giant skull pop out of it scaring off his opponent. (UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Atomic Egg: Scorpion turns into a penguin and lays an egg under the opponent, which explodes and takes the opponent with it. (UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri:' Neck Snap: Scorpion kneels on the ground, turns his head one direction, and twists his neck in the other direction, snapping it. (MK:D) *'Multality:' Raise Hell: Scorpion raises his arms up, his opponents are burned in agony and then explode. (MK:SM) *'Brutality:' Searing Blade: Scorpion envelopes himself in flames, and slices & dices nearby opponents and then cuts off their heads. (MK:SM) *'Babality:' Scorpion shouts (in a high pitched voice) "GET OVER HERE!" and uses the spear, which causes him to fly with it before landing. He then cries and throws a tantrum. (MK 2011) *'Brutality #1 - Get Over Here:' Scorpion throws a Double Spear into his opponent and sets it ablaze with hellfire, then snaps the hellfire and chains forward to slam the attack into the opponent, burning the flesh off the opponent's torso and arms in an explosion of fiery gore to reveal naked bone. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Shirai Ryu Fire:' Scorpion performs an Air Flameport, decapitating the opponent with a flaming uppercut. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Just a Scratch:' Scorpion slices off the opponent's arms with his twin swords, causing them to bleed out. (MKX - Ninjitsu Variation) *'Brutality #4 - Nether Hole:' Scorpion throws a Hell Ball into the opponent's chest which leaves a huge gaping hole in it. (MKX - Hellfire Variation) *'Brutality #5 - Little Devil:' Scorpion does a Minion Grab, calling out his minion to grab the opponent's leg. After a while, it self destructs, leaving the opponent's body to be burned to ash, excluding the head, which falls back down shortly after. (MKX - Inferno Variation) *'Brutality #6 - Trial by Fire: '''Scorpion performs his throw, but completely slices open the opponent's throat before cutting them open at the stomach and delivering a fiery uppercut which causes their head to explode. (''MKXL - Secret) Category:Badass Category:Ninjas Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Outrealm